Finding
by mazeygrace18
Summary: Follow the journy of 4 best friends finding their way home and themselves. Along with a new secret- How they survived. Prologue inside
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_This is a snow storm like no other…" The news started._

"_Everyone is advised to stay in doors."_

"_Scientists say something is heading toward earth…"_

"_4 day's till touch down…"_

"_Scientists say location for touched down should be at a local L.A hotel known as the 'Palm Woods'. Home for future stars and local boy band 'Big Time Rush'. With snow piled high celebrities are trapped inside the buildings."_

"_It's coming!"_ _a shrike was heard from the lobby. The alarms sounded and flashed red through out the dark palm woods._

"_Boys!" A red haired woman called right before it happened._

"_There bodies have not been found…" The news started again._

"_No one knows what happened and why only them…"_

"_Fans across the world are devastated by the loss..."_

"_However, with out their bodies we can't officially say they are dead, but who could survive it?"_

"_The question on everyone's mind is…"_

"_Where is 'Big Time Rush'?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review!<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Stages of Grief

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything. Just the plot.**

**Thanks to those that reviewed I know it wasn't great for a Prologue and this chapter is kind of short but does get better I promise!**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since it happened. Mrs. Knight and Katie have been moved to apartment 8I. There is still no power and the snow is taller than the doors so no one can leave. Everyone is beyond cold because there is a big whole in the side of the palm woods where 2J used to be. Everyone is wearing black and no one has smiled for a week.<p>

"Mom… How much long can we even last? We're running low on food and it's just getting colder." Katie asked cuddling up to Mrs. Knight in the lobby by the fire. They figured they could save wood to burn if everyone used one fire.

"Buddha Bob is working on the whole and the government and military are figuring out how to send food to people. We'll be okay." Mrs. Knight said rubbing Katie's shoulder.

"But with out the guys…" Katie said almost in tears.

"They aren't dead. I know it…" Camille said sitting down on a stool behind them.

"Sweaty, as much as we all want them back… There's no way… Where could they have gone… How could they have gone there… There's no other explanation, they have to be…" Mrs. Knight started but couldn't finish off with that one word, but Camille shook her head.

"No… They did survive. I know it…" Camille said and got up and left. The next person to sit in that seat was Jo with a tear stained face.

"How?" Was all Jo could say and Mrs. Knight got out of her position with Katie and started rubbing Jo's back. "I just got back and this all started… I loved him…" Jo said and more tears came out.

"He loved you too sweaty…" Mrs. Knight said and Jo shook her head and got up as more tears came down.

"Well at least she's not in denial like Camille." Katie said. Her and her mom had been in their new apartment that whole week crying their eyes out. This was the first time in a week they left.

"Yah but she's in the pain and grief stage." Mrs. Knight said. Next to sit down was Stephanie. The girl that ended up going to the first prom with Carlos after he ditched the Jennifers.

"Hello Honey how are you feeling." Mrs. Knight asked.

"Angry! How could this have happened? Why them? I was just about to- RG!" Stephanie said and stormed off.

"And we see the next stage of grief: Anger." Katie said.

"All that's left is depression."

"Well everyone's feeling it. They were apart of everyone's lives here." Katie said.

"Yah but one girl that stands out above the rest." Mrs. Knight said and as if on cue Lucy sat in the stool.

"Are you guys okay?" Lucy asked them.

"We'll be okay… But what about you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I don't know. Lonely… Empty… Them gone… It's just… I never thought… Not even when they said the palm woods was the target… I just… Need to be alone…" Lucy said getting up with her eyes glazed over.

"And there, my mother, are the first four stages of grief." Katie said.

"Lucky for us we passed all the stages… Where no one could see us…" Mrs. Knight said and resumed their position before they were interrupted by the four girls coming and going.

"It's really never going to be the same with out them…" Katie whispered and let one lone tear streak down her face and closed her eyes and fell asleep in her mother's arms cuddled up by the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Really Hoped you liked it and yes it was short and next chapter will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
